dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Arctic (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Arctic (北極) is a member of the Chilled's Race from Universe 6 introduced in the 32nd Tenkaichi Budōkai Saga in Dragon Ball SF. He is the younger son of King Blizzard and the younger brother of Frost. Appearance: ArcticSF.png|Frost in his base form in Dragon Ball SF ArcticSF_(Assault_Form).png|Arctic in his Assault form in Dragon Ball SF ArcticSF_(Final_Form).png||Arctic in his Final form in Dragon Ball SF In his first form, Arctic bears a similar appearance to frieza and cooler's base form. However, there are key differences, most noticeably is that he is blue in skin color while his torso and head are pale-blue in color. Frost also does not have the full lips and wrinkles, has rounder and smoother ears, and does not have concentric circles in the skin around his arms. In addition, he only dons guards on his shoulders and at each hip, whereas Frieza wore a full torso of armor (though it is also possible that the "guards" are part of his skin). Frost also appears to wear some sort of boots and black pants, which might actually be his bare feet and naturally exposed lower-body. Frost has modified his wrists to contain holes that conceal retractable needles. Personality: TBA Background: Arctic is from Universe 6 and is born of the Frieza Race as the younger son, of King Blizzard. As a child, he is put through training by his father. After King Blizzard retires and makes Frost the next Emperor, Arctic is made a planet subjugator within in Frost's Empire. Arctic has control of at least 105 planets. Dragon Ball SF 32nd Tenkaichi Budōkai Saga Arctic is selected by Champa and Chidai to be part of Team Universe 6 to compete in the 32nd Tenkaichi Budokai in Universe 7 on Earth. The day of the competition, Arctic attends with the rest of his team: Caulifla, Kale, Frost, Pilina, Indra and Wrath. Before the preliminaries he is introduced to Goku and the Z Fighters and is eager to fight against them in a the matches. 'Abilities' |-|Techniques= *'Flight' – The ability of flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Tail Attack' – Frost is capable of using his tail to attack in combat, at one point using it to grab Goku. *'Chaos Beam' – A powerful beam of energy fired from the finger. *'Death Bullet' – A very fast finger beam utilized by Frost in his assault form. *'Chaos Shot' – A rapid fire version of the Chaos Beam used by Arctic. *'Explosive Wave' – A blast of ki utilized by Frost capable of causing massive destructive damage *'Death Flash - '''A Full power Energy wave version of the' Chaos Beam. *'''Killer Ball – A rapid fire energy wave technique. *'Chaos Wave' – Frost's version of the Death Wave. *'Chaotic Death Ball' - Arctic's version of the Supernova. |-|Forms and transformations= 'First Form' In his Base form, Arctic is a relatively short humanoid being, albeit with a large chestnut-shaped skull slightly with two small horns. 'Assault Form' In this form, Arctic's skull is elongated, his nose combines into his mouth to form a crude beak. His original horns change their shape and spikes grow out of his back and the armor on his shoulders fling themselves outward like shoulder pads. 'Final Form' Arctic's final form is the form that Arctic is born in, being his "true" or "base" form. In this form, Arctic's height increases and his appearance changes to harmless-looking. his horns and spikes disappear and his physique becomes streamlined. |-|Equipment= Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Frieza's Race Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Universe 6 Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with Tails Category:Male Characters Category:Males